


Cello

by whatchagonnadoaboutithuh



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Rossi being a Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:39:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh/pseuds/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr. Emily playing the cello while the team watches her, but she doesn't notice until the end of her performance.





	Cello

I had gone from the office pretty quickly without telling anyone where I was going. I haven’t told them that I played the cello every second I could and the fact that I loved played in front of people. Boy, I was wrong about them not knowing though.

Today, it wasn’t any different except for the fact I was going to play in a jazzy bar- the type of bar that Rossi would like to be in. I guess subconsciously, I choose to pick this play to try in play in because of the chance that Rossi would be here.

I actually went to play with my two friends, one was playing the piano and the other was playing the violin

I got to the bar about half an hour early and started to warm up a little bit before walking to the stage after the band played and setting up. It about 8:30 pm, pretty dark outside, and freezing outside so it was the perfect mood that I wanted to set.

After about two sets of warm up’s, I started to play the first number of six suites by Bach - a piece made for a cello solo. Though I played the edited down piece, so it took about five minutes instead of the usual eighteen minutes. It was a piece that wasn’t incredibly complicated but not the easiest thing to play.

I just started playing, I couldn’t, wouldn’t hear anything else besides my cello. I closed my eyes to completely focus and so I wouldn’t see anyone I knew and become embarrassed. I remember learning this piece from someone that I cared about and the fact I’m actually able to play it now is a gods sent.

I even forgot that my two friends were there.

I finished that piece and I started playing the theme song to Game of Thrones. That was something that I could really get into and like the nerd that I am, I started swaying with my cello and got really into it.

I heard my friend on the violin come up next to me and we started gaming our hearts out to the song. Soon the song was over and my friend on the violin started playing something solo on the violin, not before we fistbummed at the fact we just played the theme song to one of our favorite shows.

That gave me time to look around at the audience, as there wasn’t many lights on us I could see the audience pretty well. Though there were about five people in couches in front of us, most people were at the stand-up bar or at tables. As a looked past the people in front of us, I saw my team.

When they saw me look at them I saw Hotch and Rossi smirk and everyone waved at me. I’m really glad that they came out to support me even though I didn’t tell them that I was performing.

I saw Reid use sign language to tell me that I was doing great and I signed back thanks. I learned sign language because it helped me calm me down and Hotch and Reid had learned some so to help me calm down if I ever had a panic attack in the field.

Soon enough, we were all playing a song and just having fun. What seemed like no time later, we were done playing and we were all getting ready to leave. That’s when the team came up to me.

“Oh my god, Emily you were amazing! Why didn’t you tell us that you played cello?” Garcia said, running the best that she could in five inch heels and then she hugged the lungs out of me. “Honestly, is there anything that you can’t do?”

“Yes, make a boat.” I said in response. Then once Garcia let me out of her grasp I hugged the rest of the team.

“Next time, don’t try and hide something from a group of profiler and putting your name on that billboard that you’re performing at a place that I go to often.” Rossi said with a smirk.

“Oh, hush Rossi.” I said while jokingly hitting his chest and hugging him again.


End file.
